Billy's Love
by ILLUMINATIMAGIKARP
Summary: Billy is the new kid in Hogwarts, and he must suffer through the trials of love, school, and those pesky mudbloods! Read and review, I don't own nothing! Come join him as he suffers between the choice of a new love or an old flame!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! It's me ILLUMINATI_MAGIKARP back with another multi-chapter story! I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters (but I totally wish I did because then I could make them all sleep with each other!)

Billy's Love

Hello! My name is Billy and I will be narrating this tale. As you can probably guess from the archive you just clicked on, I'm a wizard. Not only that, I was actually Harry's twin, separated from him at birth! Can you believe it? Voldemort's followers found me and took me in to raise me as a death eater, hoping to find out about how the dark lord was defeated. "Defeated", as if he could actually be conquered. Prats.

Oh, but of course I didn't know any of this on the first day of our sorting. I was hanging out in the train with my best friend Draco Malfoy (his father was one of the ones that helped raise me) and our two friends Crabb and Goyle. Of course, neither of us liked them. Hey, they were mostly just there to be meat shields in case anything tried to hurt us.

Another little known fact about me, I happen to be bisexual. Who'da thunk it amirite? Of course I had a tiny crush on Draco ever since we were kids, but that hope was dashed when I discovered that he was entirely and irrevocably straight. Sucker, like he'll ever find any cute girls to sleep with in Slytherin. Which is where we both knew we were going.

Oh and that Potter kid may have annoyed us a few times while we were on the train. Really we just sneered and waved him off to look for that obnoxious toad or whatever they were doing. Filthy peasants can't to nothing right. Actually, I would never admit this to Draco, but I actually though Harry was kind of cute. It was probably the scar. Facial scars are hot.

Eventually the train made it to the school and we all changed into our robes for the sorting ceremony (Draco made me leave the train car, like I'd wanna see any of that anyways) We made our way up the stairs into the great hall and joked and horsed around while the pesky Gryffindor teacher explained to us how this all worked. Like I didn't know already, only mudbloods don't know how these affairs work.

Our names were called in alphabetical order to go up to the sorting hat. Of course, with my last name being Zanderbergen I was called close to last. I could wait though, I already knew which house the sorting hat would put me in. When it was my turn I plopped onto the stool and felt the hat fall onto my head. This made me a bit nervous, as Draco's house was called before the thing could hardly touch his head. I didn't worry too much though. That is, until it started talking in my ear.

"Ah, yes, yes, I know where I'm going to put you" The hat muttered in my ear

I couldn't help but smirk, but then I heard the voice again, "Not particularly cunning, nor intelligent… And not brave, no, not brave at all"

A great sense of fear washed over me, I'd read enough horror stories to know where this was going.

"Yes, I think you belong in…. HUFFLEPUFF" the hat shouted. I could see Draco's look of surprise and betrayal as I red-facedly walked over to the table of losers and took my place at the end. What kind of dark lord follower was I, to be placed in Hufflepuff? Now I would have to sit at lunch with that prick Diggory and that obnoxious boy Neville. Oh wait, he got Gryffindor? Even that screw up got a better house than I did! What kind of bullshit is this?!

I sighed and tried to relax. My adoptive parents are some powerful people, I'm sure they could get this decision reversed. Hell, they're even more powerful than Dumbledore! _I'm_ even more powerful than Dumbledore! I have tons of magical experience, why do I even need to be going to this bullshit school? I could probably take down each one of these teachers with my hands tied behind my back!

I leaned on my elbow and did a quick survey of the surrounding students, all enjoying their dinners before they went to bed for the night. It was when I finally glanced across at the Gryffindor table that I saw the most beautiful specimen I've ever seen in my entire life. Their long, flowing red hair and freckled face made time practically stop for me. Their robes looked a bit shabby and they were stuffing food into their mouths like they would never eat again. I'm sure I could fix those last two things if given enough time and money. I also realized that I did not know this man's name. I had to find out, it was love at first sight!

OMGOMGOMGBILLYHASEALOVEINTEREST I wonder who it could be? I already know! Don't forget to fave, follow, and review for more! Teheheeh Allonsy!


	2. First Days in Hufflepuff

As I walked toward the common room I just couldn't stop thinking about that person I saw. I desperately need to know their name. But that all would have to wait; the prefects were screaming at them to get up to the common room.

I felt a rush of excitement when I realized that the unknown person and I would be in close proximity ALL YEAR LONG. I can hardly stand the anticipation.

When we finally got to the common room, the prefects opened it up for us. Inside was a warm golden room. My distraction had made me temporarily forget that I was put into Hufflepuff; it is such a shameful experience. I wish I had been placed in the beautiful and noble house, Slytherin. At least I would be among fellow supporters of the Dark Lord.

I settle into the new dormitory. Inside are such terrible people, for example, that A WFUL mud-blood Justin Finch-Fletchley. If only I could have made it into the house of noble purebloods. At least I can still be a loyal supporter of Voldemort here. I guess I'll head to sleep and prepare for my first awful day here in this drab dull house.

THE NEXT MORNING

Draco refuses to acknowledge me at breakfast. He acts like I never existed; he acts like we were never friends. I am extremely upset about this but I have to keep going. I need to stay powerful so one day I can take down the dreadful Harry Potter.

I head towards my first class now; it is Transfiguration. I still can't get over how Draco was treating me. I miss my old pureblood friends.

I walk into the class and sit down in front of Professor McGonagall. She looks frightening, but at least I wasn't late so I will not make her mad. However, there are a few people who are late and one of them sits down next to me. I look over to see who it is. When I look over, I see red hair and freckles.

THX 4 READING AS ALWAYS PLZ REVIEW PLZ


	3. What is Mormon?

**THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME ITS BEEN SUUUUUPER BUSY WITH EVERYTHING GOING ON!**

Eventually Transfiguration ended and I stomped on down to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ugh. The class with all the stupid Gryffindors. Well except that one. Oh god I still didn't get his name, but I can't stop thinking of him. He's almost as important as my one and only true love, Voldemort! But this guy was a close second. Okay, I'm going to do it! I'm going to talk to him! Tonight! I'll find the Gryffindor portrait and ask to speak to him!

I sat down in the back of the class (Hoping that I could discretely think about my lovely lovey love) and he sits down next to me. BAM. Instaboner. I had to quietly hide my erection. I kept glancing at him nervously from the corner of my eye, but he seemed very intently focused on the lecture

_Freakin Gryffindors always love this class_ I thought _Or is he staring at that guy in front of us? Nah, he's not nearly hot enough. What's his name, Neivvelea? Always fucks up? Nah, I'm way better than that. Much better. In fact I'm so good that…._

I continued my inner ego stroking for the rest of the class before heading back to our obnoxiously loud gold common room to steel my nerves.

I asked a kindly ghost for directions, and knocked on the portrait of the fat lady. It swung open and _OHMYGODTHEREHEIS_

I was so nervous…

"Yes?" He asked me. Oh my god his freckles were so cute.

"Um… Um… _**WOULD YOU LIKE TO HEAR ABOUT OUR LORD AND SAVIOR LORD VOLDEMORT?!**_" I shouted while materializing some sort of large book in my hand.

His nose scrunched up and he slammed the portrait in my face. Oh god he was so cute and…. _DAMN IT I BLEW MY CHANCE_ I slapped my face with my hand.

I looked at the book in my hand. "What the fuck is a 'bible'? Whatever" I tossed the book over my shoulder and went back to my dorm to sulk.

**THANKIES FOR READING AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	4. Complications for Billy!

**HAYYY GUIZE! So so so so sorry I took a little while with this chapter! I've just been suuuuper busy and like story-boreding and stuff and so liek I've just really been considering how I wanted to continue this fic. Anyway here we go!:**

Fresh from the rejection of his Gryffindor love, Billy ran to his dorm, sobbing; running all seven floors, Billy was exhausted. All he wanted to do was get into his room and get to bed. He gave the password to the portrait, and entered. And that's when he saw him.

Draco yelled from the back of the common room, "OY! Billiam my good fellow! Look at this! We got rid of Crabbe for a foreign exchange student! 'Is name is Jorge. He's from _SPAIN_.

Of course, Billy already knew Jorge. Jorge Garcia Santiago Cervantes de la Madrid. His first love.

Two years ago they had met in _SPAIN_, during a Dark Lord support rally. He was GORGEIS. Pecs and abs and arms and UGH he was the whole package.

And then he just LEFT. All I wanted was to see him again. But now Ive moved on.

"Buenos tardes Jorge. Its nice to meet you" I spat out snarkily as heck.

He looked me up and down maybe seven or nine times. He opened his mouth, and with the most supreme side-eye, he said "Encantado. I'm so glad to conocerte. I hope we can be…. _Amigos_." Oh god I hate him. I hate everything about him. Especially his…. Perfect….. muscular…..

Oh man could I use a memory charm right now…..

**AN: OH MAN! WHO'S BILLY GOING TO CHOOSE! WELL FIND OUT SOON. SEE YOU LATER THIS WEEK IN **_**CHARMS CLASS!**_


End file.
